


Don't you leave me (tonight)

by thingcalledlove



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they get a little tipsy (and finally get the courage to act on the sexual tension that everyone sees hovering around them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you leave me (tonight)

It started out innocently enough. Walter started dropping by Paige’s house a few times a week after work to hang out with Ralph. He had quickly become invested in the young boy’s life and he was determined to nurture the genius in Ralph in a way that would lead to the boy not having to face the same trails that he and his team had faced growing up. Ralph enjoyed the visits and Paige didn’t seem to mind, so it became somewhat of a routine.

What started out as a visit two or three times a week slowly turned into Walter dropping by nearly every afternoon, even on weekends. Walter would come up with these elaborate adventures catered to challenging Ralph to think in new abstract ways while still keeping it fun (in the mind of a genius at least). Paige always tagged along on these little adventures even though she always jokingly complained that everything was flying over her head.

On one such night after spending the day running around the city on a genius’s version of a scavenger hunt, Paige asked Walter to stick around after she put Ralph to bed. The two of them shared a glass of wine, which quickly turned into a bottle of the stuff.

“I don’t know if I ever thanked you for everything you do for him,” she said with a smile. Her eyes were bright and softly glassed over which was the only indicator to how much she had had to drink.

“None required,” Walter stated returning the smile. He hadn’t realized how closely they were sitting to each other until that moment. He got lost in the tiny gold flecks in her eyes that were only visible up close. He found himself leaning forward unconsciously, which was a heavy indicator of how much he had had to drink, because Walter O’Brien did not do things unconsciously.

“I mean it,” Paige said, her eyes never leaving his, “He adores you.”

“He’s a great kid,” Walter replied.

“Spend the night?” Paige asked quietly.

Walter’s brain had no problem processing that phrase, but he hesitated for a moment. That moment was enough for Paige to pull back.

“I meant you’ve had a lot to drink. You shouldn’t be driving,” Paige restated in an attempt rationalize her previous statement.

Walter reached out and pulled her back towards him and kissed her gently for a brief second before releasing her.

“I’m sorry,” Walter said once his brain had caught up with his actions, “I should have ask—”

Paige didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence before she reinstated the kiss. Walter pulled her closer as they attempted to release months of sexual tension into that one kiss. Paige shifted so that she was straddling him on the couch, one hand tangled in his hair and the other around his neck, melding her body into his so that there was no space between them. Paige was slightly surprised with the level of definition that Walter appeared to have been hiding under all those perfectly pressed button up shirts. She let out a shiver as Walter moved his hand up under her shirt to rest on her back, his other hand rubbing light circles into the back of her neck.

“Is it okay if I...” Walter started, moving away just enough to grasp the bottom of her shirt. Paige nodded and lifted her arms as Walter pulled it over her head in one easy swipe. She could feel warmth spreading over her body as Walter slowly studied what seemed like every inch of exposed skin. It was almost methodical in nature. Walter always claimed to have no feelings whatsoever, but Paige could practically read the desire radiating off. A small wave of pleasure pulsated down her spine.

Paige decided to occupy her hands by slowly unbuttoning the light blue button down that he was wearing. Each opened button revealed a little bit more of the toned body that Walter seemed determined to hide. Walter helped her remove the shirt completely once it was unbuttoned.

“Maybe we should take this to somewhere a little more private,” Paige suggested once she realized the two of them were basically shirtless in the living room, about 10 feet away from Ralph’s closed door.

Walter didn’t reply, he just stood up, bring her up with him, her legs still firmly wrapped around him. He walked down the short hall towards the bedroom at the back which belonged to Paige. He closed the door softly then proceeded to push Paige up against it while reacquainting their mouths. His mouth was soft against hers but there was nothing gentle about the kiss, and Paige couldn’t complain. She held back the sounds that threatened to erupt, while Walter seemed hell bent on forcing them out of her as he turned his attention to her neck, while his hands wandered over her body. Paige could barely manage to do anything other than hold on to him as he ground his hips into her own at a sinfully slow pace.

Walter shifted the position once again as he lead Paige over to bed, letting her down gently, giving her a slow kiss as he leaned over her until her back hit the bed. He kissed his was slowly down her body paying attention to her every gasp and shiver. She was especially grateful for the front clasping bra she had worn that day, because it was flicked open without a fuss and Walter’s hands quickly replaced the warmth of the fabric instantly. Her back arched up as he worked her meticulously before venturing lower.

Walter glanced up, meeting Paige’s eyes asking for silent permission, and with a small nod from Paige he made quick work of the jeans, tugging them down and off. He smirked down at the ridiculously sexy pair of red lace that had been hiding under the jeans.

“Were you expecting this to happen?” he asked with a lopsided smile as he tugged at the thin fabric.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Paige answered offhandedly, “I just enjoy wearing very pretty, very expensive underwear.”

“If you say so,” Walter responded as he tugged the material down her legs.

“I do say so-OH,” Paige was cut off by Walter doing things to her with his mouth that she had never experienced before at this level. He was reading her body like an open book, changing it up to incite the greatest response. Paige knew that Walter was very meticulous with everything he did, and this was clearly not an exception to that. When Walter did things, he wanted to be the best, and Paige had already mentally penciled him in at the number one position in her head, and they had yet to actually have sex yet. If this was a precursor of what was to come, and that devious smile on Walter’s face indicated it was after he coaxed the orgasm out of her, this would be a mind-blowing night of events.

* * * * *

If Ralph suspected anything that morning when he came out for breakfast, spotting Walter sitting at the kitchen table wearing an uncharacteristically wrinkled shirt from the night before, he didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just binge watched every episode of Scorpion and I've fallen fast and hard for these two. This fic was dying to be written and who am I to deny it? It's been a while since I've written so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
